The Chronicles of Chloe Sullivan
by Coconut1214
Summary: Chloe leaves Smallville behind her starts a new life. But how long before the new life becomes like the old? - A Chloe future fic.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC universe.**

A/N: This is just a little idea I had, I'll only continue with reviews.

Summary:Ever wonder what happened to me?A Chloe future fic.

Prologue

_After graduation, Clark, Lana, and even Pete came back to hang out and party. But then later that night I left with out a word to any of them._

_I guess I needed to find out what was in store for me, what was my destiny. And some how deep down, I knew they would not be a part of it. _

_I found my way to California, just to get as far away from Smallville as possible, before I went crazy and I mean that literally. _

_And I'll have you know that when I started college I had every intention of getting a degree in Journalism, but like they say, "Sometimes the slightest things change the direction of your life"_

_I of course started working for the school paper, doing the meaningless jobs till I earned my way up. I didn't mind at first because no one knew me and I liked that. It gave me a chance to start over. But after awhile I was getting restless and needed the thrill of big story. My chance came when a boy from my dorm fell to his death. The early ruling was suicide because it was not uncommon. Little did I know that I would not be writing a story on that incident or that his death would change my life forever and make me the person I am today._

Detective Chloe Sullivan – Crime Scene Investigator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in the DC universe.**

Summary: Whatever happened to Chloe? A Chloe future fic.

**Ch 2**

Chloe got out of her Jeep and pushed some loose hairs out her face. She had let it grow out since coming here to add to the new her; it now fell well past her shoulders. She started walking towards the crime scene, making her way through the crowd of people. _It's funny how humans are not that different from insects, when there's an accident were all drawn to them like flies. _She thought

She finally made her way to yellow tape and was promptly stopped by a guard. She pushed back the side of her jacked to reveal her badge. "C.S.I Sullivan" she stated.

C.S.I.'s weren't required to wear the typical blue or brown uniform of regular cops. So she had to remember to keep her badge clipped somewhere so everyone could see it. She walked underneath the tape.

As she was walking towards the bodies a male officer blocked her path.

"There's a lot of blood out there," he said

"Thanks for the warning" she replied dryly.

"I'm just looking out for you," he said smiling

After being on the force for six months she was used to these male superiority types that think she's a weak female and the fact that he was staring at her breasts the entire time he was talking to her. She used to say something smart to them, but that never did much. So she just gave up and ignored them. She gave the officer a slight smirk and made her way past him.

_The Police scanner said it was a hit and run_. Chloe followed the trail of blood to one of the bodies. Even though she could see only half of his face she could see that it was a kid just a few years younger then her. She knelt down next to him.

"What do you think happened?" a voice above her asked. Chloe looked up to see a tall woman with brown hair, neatly pulled up in a bun. Her intense brown eyes starting directly at Chloe. Lieutenant Rachel Matthews, her boss.

"I haven't seen the other vic, but I know this one wasn't hit by a car." She replied

Rachel just looked at her and waited for her to go on.

"This guy slid across the pavement and has glass in his head, that belongs to the pieces of glass behind him."

"And?" she asks

"He flew out of a windshield," Chloe stated.

Rachel nodded. "Kira we need you over here"

Dr. Kira Fujii turned around after talking to another officer about the second body. She walked over to them. Kira was short, slim and very intelligent. Her skin was dark and she had a very exotic look to her, due to her Asian and Scandinavian ancestry.

"Both of these kids could be no higher then high school" she said sadly and knelt down by the body to examine him. She touched his back and neck gently. "His neck is broken, probably from the impact" she said.

She gently grabbed him and with Chloe's help they turned him over. Chloe looked at him and saw that there was nothing left of his T-shirt. Road burn had reduced his shirt, his chest and his face to one big scrape.

"His jeans held up pretty well, wonder what brand they are?" a male voice said, just joining them.

Chloe stood up and saw Joe Tolland. She didn't mind his little quip because if you lost your sense of humor, this job would eat you alive. Joe was good looking if you liked tall, blonde types, with crystal clear blue eyes. (_For myself I go with redheads, brunettes and only one man that was bald, but that's a long story._) Joe was also a little egotistical, but he was also a good investigator.

"The tire impressions are from a big truck or SUV, we're running them through the computer back at the station." Said Joe

"Ok, good" Rachel said as she walked away to talk to the EMT's

"So Chlo, do you think this guy was driving to fast, hit the guy crossing the street and his passenger who wasn't wearing a seatbelt flew out the window and then guy got scared and just drove away?"

"I can't make an assumption on just this, we need more information" she replied

"The other vic was definitely hit, and you know how high some of those SUV's are it hit him right in the chest."

"So then the guys car should have some heavy damage, other then a broken windshield"

"Yeah, we put out an alert to all the auto shops around this area and the next. We're checking out he hospitals too. In case this guy hurt himself in the crash." Joe replied

As she was walking back to her Jeep a female reporter stepped in front of her and threw tape recorder in her face.

"Was this a typical hit and run or something more? Were they both hit? Why are their two bodies?

Chloe just looked calmly up at the blonde reporter. _This could've been me, if I didn't suddenly change career paths. _She thought.

"Right now are main concern is finding the person responsible for this"

The rest of her team always wondered why she never got upset with reporters shoving questions and tape recorders in her face, like they did. She calmly told them very little information and walked away. She knew it upset them even more because they wanted the truth, but she couldn't give any clues to them she couldn't let the killer's know anything about what they were doing to catch them. In a way she felt like she was betraying herself, or the old her. But that feeling would pass and she would focus on the task at hand. Solve the crime.

* * *

Chloe was in the crime lab looking through vic 2's torn up clothes. Carefully with gloved hands she pulled his wallet out of his jeans. She found about five dollar's in cash and a license.

Ryan Whitmen, age 18

She placed the wallet down and picked up the cracked cell phone clip on his belt, but they didn't find a cell phone anywhere in the area. So he didn't have his cell phone when he flew through the windshield. She continued searching his clothes for any clues to where he was before the accident and any signs of who the driver might have been.

Then the phone in the room rang.

* * *

_Every time I walk down to the morgue, two thoughts always hit me. The first one that runs through my mind was my first visit to one, when Lex wanted to show me what happened to people who got in Lionel Luthor's way._

_The second happens when I looked at the people spread out on that cold slab, especially if their young kids and I wonder how many times that could've been me, if wasn't for Clark Kent or even Lex to be there to save me. I try not to dwell too much on the past. But it does make me wonder why I'm still here and these kids aren't. Where was their hero?_

Chloe pushed through the doors and entered the cold and brightly lit morgue in the basement of the station.

Kira and Rachel were standing over the vic 2, (_Ryan Whitmen_) deeply in a discussion. Chloe approached cautiously

They both looked up as she approached. "What going on?" she asked hoping her voice wasn't shaky. It wasn't from the dead body in the middle of an autopsy that was making her voice shake she's seen plenty since she started here. It was because she was still new to the rules and didn't want to offend any of them, even though they called her down.

"I want you have look at this" Kira said as she opened one of his eyes. Chloe saw that the blood vessels in his eye had popped.

"A common occurrence with asphyxiation and upon further examination of his lungs, I can tell you that this boy was smothered."

Chloe easily put the facts together in her head. "This boy was dead before he flew out the window"

That meant they were no longer looking for a hit and run driver, they were now looking for killer.

TBC


	3. Ch 2 cont

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Smallville.**

A/N: This is just a little idea I had, I'll only continue with reviews.

Summary: Whatever happened to Chloe? A Chloe future fic.

**Ch 2 cont….**

Robert Cantrell stood in the auto shop where a Green Ford Explorer was waiting to be fixed. John the shop's owner called in saying that this SUV was brought in late last night with a shattered windshield on the passenger side and a dented front bumper.

He was down on the ground with the casting plaster that they made of the tire tracks yesterday when the rest of his team came in. He stood up and took the plaster over to them it matched.

Robert had dark spiked hair and looked like he should be posing on a magazine cover rather then lying in grease as an Impressions expert. He was a brilliant scientist and very down to earth. Chloe felt like she could talk to him about anything and he actually understood. This is what she was missing growing up in Smallville people who understood her. Only one person matched her intellect level, but that wasn't enough to keep her sane.

Chloe and Nate walked around the SUV and stopped in front of the bumper.

Chloe set her bag down on the floor; she took out her spray can of Luminol and started spraying the hood and the bumper. Nate switched on the light and ran it over the truck. The light source enhanced otherwise invisible fluids. Sure enough the light picked up the glowing blue spots marking the presence of blood and also a half of a handprint.

Robert came over and started taking pictures of the print to send back to trace to find a match.

Rachel meanwhile was talking to John to see if he could give a description of the guy who brought this in.

"the guy came in early this morning" John said "He was in a hurry, told me to fix it up as fast as I could, sounded suspicious so I called."

Rachel guessed John's age around twenty-eight or twenty-nine, he was a short man and looked like a typical grease monkey. She thanked him for his help and went to join her team.

While Nate was lifting the print off the car, Chloe and Robert were inside the car looking for more evidence. Chloe was taking swaps of the little bits of dried up blood on glass left on the windshield.

"Looks like we have the blood of both vic's accounted for" Nate said closing his case.

Rachel was telling John that he would not be getting any money for turning the truck over to the Police.

"Your helping your community be proud of that" Rachel replied.

Rachel and her team got into their jeeps, while two other officers hooked up the SUV to a tow truck to bring back to the station for further searches.

* * *

Chloe and Nate were in the computer lab waiting for the print to go through the automated print files. The computer dinged 

MATCH FOUND

Carl Ridley, age 26, wanted for possession, dealing and five counts of grand theft auto.

* * *

Chloe and Joe walked into the lobby of a modest apartment complex. They were met at the door by a stern looking women. The dark haired woman was elegantly dressed in a gray tailored suit with a pink silk blouse. 

"May I help you?" She asked

"Yes you may" Chloe replied "Were looking for Carl Ridley, does he live here?" she asked while staring the woman in the eyes.

"Mr. Ridley does live here, may I ask what this about?"

"Were to ask him some questions" said Joe.

The woman nodded her head and started walking them in the direction of the room. "Do your badges have to be showing, because this is a…."

"Yes" Chloe said sternly cutting the woman off. "I think we can take it from her, thank you for your help.

She sighed and gave Chloe a look and left.

Nate knocked on the door of apartment 3B. A tall, athletic looking man wearing khaki shorts and white T-shirt answered the door.

"Carl Ridley?" Chloe asked.

"Depends on what you want" he replied

"I'm officer Sullivan and this is officer Tolland. Where here to talk about an accident you were involved in yesterday"

"really?" he said looking confused. "My car was stolen two days ago" he paused to let that sink in. "You found it, it was in accident" he said looking sincere. "Was any one hurt"

Nice try, but I've been around enough liars, to see through them.

"Stolen huh" Chloe said playing his game "Why didn't you report it?"

"I was, but I got busy" was his answer

"busy packing" Joe said eyeing the bags on the floor in the hallway.

"I'm going on a vacation, is that illegal?" he asked

"It is if you're wanted on murder charges" Joe said

"Murder?" he asked "I didn't murder anyone"

Chloe and Joe arrested him and walked out the front lobby. Where the woman they met earlier was standing with a horrified look on her face. While the rest of the people were gathered around trying to see what was going on. Chloe just smiled at her and walked out.

* * *

Chloe was walking with a file to give to trace when the door to the interrogation room opened and Carl Ridley walked out in handcuffs, followed by police officers. She looked up and met his eyes, which were locked on to hers. She couldn't take her own eyes off his until he disappeared around the corner. 

She knew her breathing had increased, so she closed her eyes to try and calm down. But all she saw was the dark look in his eyes, the same one she had seen before in the man that still haunted her nightmares.

_Although my dreams were becoming fewer and farther between, I still wake up bathed in sweat every time I see his face, it was like these five years never passed. Even in death Lionel still has a hold on me._

_But even after every time that happens, I know that I made the right choice. Maybe it started with my decision to bring Lionel Luther down. Maybe in a disturbing way I owe him for showing me my path._

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Smallville.**

A/N: slight spoiler if you haven't seen Ep 11 "Unsafe"

* * *

Ch 3

"Did you know that Newslife is looking for reporters?"

Gabe Sullivan asked while sitting across from Chloe at a small Italian restaurant.

"I'm not a reporter anymore" Chloe replied

_Ever since we moved here, we tried to have dinner every Sunday. But my job made me miss them more often then not. Then every time we could get together he would try and convince me to change careers._

"Can we not talk about work" Chloe said twirling her fettucini around her fork.

"fine" he replied "How's Michael?"

"We broke up"

"When?"

"Two days ago"

She could see the look her dad was giving without even looking at him

"why?"

"It wasn't working, he just not what I'm looking for"

"What are you looking for?"

"Someone who's smart, driven and independent"

"Michael's a doctor!" Gabe said raising his voice

"I can't explain it, dad"

"You want some playboy billionaire that uses you and leaves!" he practically screams out

"That's not what happened"

"Then what happened?" he asked

"I don't know"

"He stopped talking to you after you…" Gabe couldn't even finish his sentence

"We were both feeling vulnerable at the time.. it was just a mistake."

"Like Jimmy"

_Jimm,y I hadn't even thought him for so long. I had told him about Jimmy because he was only the parent I have, and I thought he should know. I could tell he wasn't too happy about me having sex at 15. I just told him over dinner one day he didn't give me a lecture I knew he wouldn't. Then we just went about our lives like we always do._

"Chloe, I know I haven't been the best father to you, I wasn't always there to watch you…" Gabe said and rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked at his brilliant, independent daughter. "I should have been more involved in your life… I didn't even know what you were doing."

_I know I should say that's not true, but in a way it is. After my mom left, we didn't have a lot talk about, so we just basically went about our days. Sure we had dinner together sometimes, but we never really had father/daughter time. I always thought that he couldn't stand to look at me because I reminded him of the woman who left him. But then I found out my mom's in a mental institution, which changes things a little, but that's another story._

"You can't blame yourself for my decisions." Chloe said placing her hand on her father's. "I know you hate what I do, but I guess I found my calling"

"I just worry about you, what if you have to deal with another Lionel…I don't want to lose you"

"I can't promise you that, but as long as I'm still alive, this is what I'm going to do"

Chloe waited until her dad was safely inside his apartment and then talked to Caroline, his girlfriend a little bit before walking back to her car.

_Thinking back he did leave me home by myself a lot and basically let me run free around Metropolis (where I picked up my notable hacking skills) Then he ups and moves me to cow town USA. That didn't do much to our relationship. You would have thought that my almost getting us killed would bring us closer, but I think it may have pushed us further apart. Sure we love each other, but we still don't know each other._

Cont…


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Smallville.**

Ch 3

Chloe was jolted awake by her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the clock on her bedside table.

4:20 a.m.

She answered the phone. Was dressed in minutes and was out the door.

* * *

The sun was just rising and colors streaked across the sky and Chloe and Nate were walking on the lovely stretch of sunlit sand. Of course this want a romantic setting as they were walking towards a body that had washed up on shore.

Kira was already examining the body of a good-looking young man by the time they walked up. His hair was jet black, his skin very tan and he had a chain of St. Nicholas lying across a very muscular chest.

But as her eyes traveled further down she could see the large bruises on his chest, rips, arms and legs. Kira pointed out the discoloration on the back of his neck and gently picked up his hand.

"His fingers are twisted and broken" Kira noted

"Who found him?" asked Nate

"Her name is Susan Taylor" Kira said, "She's over there by the staircase"

"Taylor, as in Jonathan Taylor, the producer?" Nate asked

"Yes, I believe so" Kira replied

* * *

Chloe walked over to the woman, while Nate stayed to take pictures.

The woman looked to be in her late thirties, but was trying to hide by investing tons of money into plastic surgery. She was tall, trim and tan like any other jet-setting socialite. Or she would have been if her she wasn't rocking back and forth, hugging her herself as if trying to retain warmth. Though it was at least in the seventies even this early.

"Mrs. Taylor?" Chloe asked

"Yes"

"Mrs. Taylor, I'm Detective Sullivan" Chloe paused "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you some questions"

"Ok" she replied her voice toneless

"Can you tell what time you found him?" Chloe asked

"It had to be around 4:40 or 45, because I start my run at 4:30" she replied

"Do you live around here?"

"Yes, my house is about 3 miles up that way" she said pointing of in the distance of the line of mansions.

"So you saw him lying like that"

"Yes, I didn't know what it was at first…forgive me, I thought it was a bundle clothes or something, then I realized it was a man"

"What did you when you realized it was a man?"

"I guess, I screamed" she said. Her voice was starting to shake. "And then I called 911 on my cell…was that what I was supposed to call?"

"Yes" Chloe said maintaining eye contact. "When you came upon him did you see anyone else around here?"

"No, just him"

"Did you hear anything?" Chloe asked

"No"

"One of the cops said that you know him"

"He..he parked cars at the country club" she replied

"Do you know his name?"

"I think its Billy…" she said "But I'm not sure, there are so many of them…all good-looking and young"

"Thank you for your corporation Mrs. Taylor" Chloe said. Another police officer came over to get her official statement.

* * *

Meanwhile Joe and Robbie were walking around the beach looking for clues.

As they neared a strand of bushes behind the dunes, they saw some footprints and a few scattered cigarette butts. Which probably would be normal on a public beach, but this was a private beach for the rich.

Joe started picking them up and placing them into containers. He also found some matches that still had the scent of sulfur on them.

Robbie got closer to the ground and saw a piece of yellow cardboard sticking up in the sand. He picked it up, Kodak.

"Looks like someone was shooting film" He said walking back over to Joe.

* * *

Rachel came up to Chloe. "Find anything?"

"First name might be Billy and he parked cars at the Rolling Green Country Club" Chloe replied

Christian Nichols was the Valet Manger on duty, the night of the murder. So Chloe and Rachel went inside to talk to him.

"Do you have anyone that works here named Billy?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, there's Billy Tyson and Billy Graham" replied Christian

"Was either of them working last night?"

"Yeah, Billy Graham…but he kinda of just left his shift and never came back" He said "He does that a lot though, always going of to smoke weed or something… I should fire him"

"Do you have the names of his family members?"

"Why?" his eyebrows rising. "What happened?..Is he ok?"

"I'm afraid not, I'm going to need the names of his family members" Rachel said

* * *

Chloe pulled up into a driveway of a small three-story house, a stark difference from the expansive sandy beaches and mansions that lined the crime scene. Informing the family was the hardest part of her job.

She walked up the cracking steps, to what once was probably a pretty expensive front porch. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A tall dark-haired man answered it. He looked remarkably like the boy they found only a few years older. Now she was going to ask him to identify the body of his younger brother.

"Are you Jackson Graham?" Chloe asked

"Yes, I'm Jack" he replied

* * *

Chloe walked with Jack down to the morgue. She saw him squint from the contrast of the dark hallway to the brightly lit room. He walked slowly over to Kira who gently removed the sheet.

"That's Billy" he barely croaked out and then Chloe saw him start to stumble backwards. She caught him before he fell. She took him outside of the room to a sink where he vomited.

Afterwards she walked outside with him.

"Those reporters were saying he drowned" he said

"We don't know what happened yet, but were looking into it" Chloe said

* * *

Rachel had stayed at the Country Club to talk to the other valets and waiters that worked that night.

"Did you know Billy?"

"Not, very well" said a female waitress

"Did you see him at all that night?"

"Not here at work" she replied "But I saw him when I went out for a walk and a smoke"

"When was that?" Rachel asked

"Near the end of the night"

"What was he doing when you saw him?"

"Staring into the waves" she said "he looked said"

"Is he normally sad?"

"Maybe, I told you I didn't know him that well"

"Ok" Rachel said "So did anything else happen why you were outside?"

"Well I was almost done with my cigarette and about to head back, when I heard a splash" she paused "and I saw him swimming through the waves"

"Did that strike you as unusual?"

"Yes, because the waves were really high and the water's freezing" she said "I stuck my toe in"

Rachel wrote down the rest of her statement and then talked to the others. They all said the same thing; they believed Billy Graham killed himself.

* * *

Chloe had just gotten off the phone with Rachel. "Mr. Graham"

"Call me Jack"

"Jack, I'm sorry to have to ask you this. But is there anyway that your brother would have committed suicide?"

Jack whipped his head around. "Billy!" he exclaimed "No! Billy loved life"

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Two days ago, he was talking about getting a motorcycle…he sounded so excited"

Chloe could see he was fighting back tears.

"My boss was talking to some of his co-workers" She paused, "They all said he's been depressed these last few days"

"He wouldn't kill himself"

"Well she said their statements were very well scripted"

"So, what…does that mean she doesn't believe them?" he asked

"No, she doesn't" Chloe replied

"You know….I never imagined that I'd see Billy like that" Jack said crossing his arms across his chest. "Seeing my kid brother bruised and naked on cold slab of metal…I don't think I'll ever get that vision out of my head"

"I know it's hard Jack" Chloe said walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "But I promise you that we will find his killer"

"I want to help" he said for the first time his voice sounding strong.

tbc…….


	6. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Smallville.**

**Ch 3 continued. **

Later that day Chloe was sitting in her office looking through the reports she had on each of Billy's friends and Jack. She looked up and saw him standing by the door. "Jack? Come in, have a seat"

He sat down on the chair across from her and didn't say anything for a while.

"Jack?"

"….Can you tell me how he died?" he asked, "Did he drown?"

"He didn't drown"

"Well, how then?"

Chloe looked over at him and inhaled deeply

"I want to know" he said, "I'm a lawyer, I need evidence."

Chloe looked at him

"You know I can't work this case Chloe. Detective" He paused "How do you know that he didn't drown?"

"Ok" Chloe said, turning her computer around so he could see the pictures on it "A drowning victim struggles to breathe and inhales water into the lungs, making the cells inside darker and twice as large. The cells we found in your brother's lungs were a light pink and very small"

"What does that mean?"

"That means he was put into the ocean after, he already had stopped breathing"

"So he was murdered," Jack said "What killed him then?"

"He received a blow to the back of the neck right at the top of his spine"

Jack turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Chloe began

"No, I wanted to know. I thank you for being honest" he said

"Can you tell me about Billy's friends?" Chloe asked

* * *

"I have to say, you have beautiful hair," Jamie said leading them into the house. "It's gorgeous"

"Thank you" Chloe said as her and Joe walked into the house of Jamie Dayton Billy's best friend. They walked past four aeron chairs all facing huge gilt mirrors.

"We can sit here. Or in the kitchen"

"Kitchen's fine" replied Joe

"Billy was my best friend" He paused "You could tell him anything… I was nine when I told him I was gay. He didn't judge me he accepted me, which is more then I could say about my parents…"

"Billy loved to have fun and didn't let life get him down," Jamie said covering eyes and sniffling.

"Was he involved in anything illegal?" Joe asked

"Why would you think that?"

"His brother went to Billy's bank recently and they told him that he was the sole beneficiary of one hundred eighty-seven thousand dollars. Jack has no idea where Billy would get that kind of money" Chloe replied

Jamie cleared his throat. "Ok, one way or another all of us here ends up servicing the rich, well Billy serviced them literally"

"Are you telling us that he got paid for sex?" Joe asked

"He didn't have an hourly rate or anything, but he was doing some of the richest women in Hollywood and rather well I might add"

Chloe and Joe walked back to their car. "Well that widens the suspect list" Joe said.

"I think that it's more then that." Chloe said

"What then?"

"I think it was Blackmail"

"Where would you get that conclusion?"

"It was too clean, made to look like an accidental drowning or suicide."

"So you think Billy was killed for blackmailing someone"

* * *

Nate was standing over a table slowly dusting the Kodak box with Latent powder. The powder adhered to the top of the box making a thumbprint visible. He took a piece of rubber-gelatin and used it lift the fingerprint of the box.

Nate walked to the computer lab to run the print thorough the database. Robbie was in there running a DNA match from the salvia from the cigarettes. They found a match.

Nate called Chloe as soon as the name popped up.

* * *

Chloe had gone to talk to Jack and tell him what they knew so far. They were talking in her car when her cell phone rang. Jack was about to leave then stopped when he saw Chloe's reaction. She hung up.

"What? Who was that?" he asked

"I have to go," she said

"I'm going wherever you are" Jack said and closed the door.

Chloe looked over at him and saw the same determination she had. He wanted to know the truth behind his brother's death.

"We have DNA proof that puts you at the crime scene" Chloe stated

She saw the nervousness in his eyes he started to back up.

Chloe drew her gun and held it to him. "Don't move. Because right now you're an accessory to murder"

"Ok, ok, wait" Jamie said throwing his hand in the air. "I was there"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I…I saw what they were doing, Jack I wanted to stop them…. but they would've killed me too"

Jack ran at him and pinned to the wall. "So you sat there and took pictures," he screamed

"Jack!" Chloe said pulling him off.

"He…he wanted me too" Jamie sobbed.

"Who? Billy?" Chloe asked

"Yes…he told me that if anything happened to him…I had to be the one to show the proof."

"Proof of what?"

"This girl he was doing…her husband…. he killed people" Jamie said, "We were trying to find proof"

"Did you find any?" Chloe asked

"No, except now. And I know I should go to the cops…but no offense I don't know who to trust. Cops can be bought."

"I know" Chloe said

Jack and Jamie both looked at her.

"That's why you both tried on your own. That's dangerous, because the rich believe money makes them invincible."

"And in a way it does" Jack said

"That's why we need evidence, so they can't get out. Do you have the film?"

"Yes, I developed them…I would've showed you. But I thought they would come after me"

"I know, it's ok" Chloe said "show them to me"

Chloe and Jack followed Jamie down to his basement where he made a darkroom. Jamie got down on his knees in front of a wall covered with cheap paneling that had warped from moisture. Chloe could see that the edge on the left was badly worn and jagged. She got down on her knees too feeling the dampness of the floor soak through her jeans.

Jamie gave her a pair of scissors and she used that to pry open the paneling. She reached her gloved hands inside and pulled out a cardboard box. Chloe riffled through the photographs.

She found the one's she was looking for.

* * *

Back at the lab Chloe and Joe were looking at the pictures on a computer screen. The first one showed two blurry faces holding back Billy's arms while another face was swinging a metal bat at Billy's neck. Another showed him being kicked in the ribs.

The last picture showed Billy lying broken at the feet of his murderers. His face illuminated by the moonlight. The face of a young man that knew he was done to his last few seconds of life. No one was going to save him.

Chloe finished enlarging and clearing up the pixels on the pictures to see the three assailants better.

* * *

Jack went and filled his own mug and led Chloe out to the porch and sat down on the steps next to her. The sun made her hair gleam as it bounced of her sun-kissed skin. She looked so beautiful he had to shake his head to keep from gawking.

"So you found them?"

"Yes"

_After making the pictures clear we arrested Thomas Brenan the owner of the Rolling Green Country club. He was trying to run an escort business with his country club. Which is not uncommon. But going thought tons of files and searches of unsolved case on our own database. I found out that two years ago one of his A-list escorts supposedly fell off a yacht during a moonlight sail with him and drowned. Also another one of his escorts threw herself of a balcony into the ocean at one his parties in the Bahamas. Too many drowning victims he should have changed his m.o. With Kira's help we proved that the three cases were connected, she helped mainly because she's the only one who believed my theories._

Jack sat there and listened intently while Chloe told him what happened. When she was finished he sat there for a while staring out into his yard.

"I remember you saying that you were from Metropolis, Kansas. I wanted to learn more about you." He said looking at her "I mean you're amazing"

"I didn't do this on my own" she said

"I know, but it just seemed like you understood this case more then the other's"

Chloe looked at him.

"I came across this." He said unfolding a piece a paper he pulled out from his back pocket.

"It says that seventeen year old Chloe Sullivan a key witness the Lionel Luthor trial, was killed in an explosion on Wednesday. Chloe and her Father Gabe were placed in a witness protection house, when it suddenly burst into flames, killing them instantly." He paused to look at her. "Funeral services for both of them will be held on Saturday by Lex Luthor" He handed Chloe the paper. "That's you?"

"Yes" Chloe said reading the article

"What happened?"

"It's a long story"

"Oh" He said, "You were blackmailing him?"

"I tried then, I decided to turn him in" Chloe said

"You did all this while you were in high school?" Jack asked, "How did you survive?"

"I was lucky…. I…had a…. friend that knew about the explosives before hand and he saved me" Chloe took a deep breathe remembering running through that tunnel while the explosion rocked the ground above her.

"The FBI was in on it"

"The one's hired to protect me were"

"And you became a cop?"

"Well I figured that there should be someone out there that people could trust." She said "I didn't have enough evidence, Lionel Luthor was released a few months later. So I guess I vowed to not that happen again"

Jack placed his hand on top of hers "Thank you"

* * *

Chloe was driving her rented SUV down the street, passing gothic towers of granite and glass she had just spent hours on a plane and was ready to crawl into her hotel bed and go to sleep. At least for two hours, she had to be at the station at seven and it was already three in the morning. Her new assignment was to help bring crime scene investigation into new cities.

All of sudden a flash of pale light streaked across the sky. She stepped on the brakes, stuck her head out the window, looked up in the sky and saw that the flash that cut through the darkness was an illuminated bat.

TBC….


End file.
